No Head Slapping Anthony for a Week!
by Kalnaman
Summary: Tony had an accident and is happy that he can pull all his pranks without consequences for a week at least he thought so. Gibbs has other ideas. Spanking of an adult, don’t like? Then please don’t read it. Father/son Gibbs/Tony
1. Prologue

No head slapping Anthony for a week!

By NamanKAL

Prologue

Warnings: Spanking of an adult, don't like? Then please don't read it.

Category: Gen. Father/son story with Gibbs/Tony.

Summary: Tony had an accident and is happy that he can pull all his pranks without consequences for a week at least he thought so. Gibbs has other ideas.

A/N: This is my first NCIS fic so please be nice.

Tony DiNozzo was a happy camper. He was happy that Ducky had strongly demanded Gibbs not to head slap his senior field agent because of a concussion, of course he wasn't happy about the concussion, but at least he could pull all his pranks without being afraid of consequences for a week.

"Remember Jethro, no head slapping Anthony for a week!" Ducky said firmly.

Gibbs didn't look happy at all at his friend. "Are you really sure that DiNozzo has a concussion?"

"Am I a doctor or not Jethro? Of course I'm sure! Not only that Anthony shouldn't be alone at least not for the first two days, but a week would be best."

"Don't worry he'll come home with me, then I can keep an eye on him to make sure he'll behave."

Tony's smile faded. He'd made plans for the week, about all the things he wanted to do while on sick leave. "Thank you Boss. But I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"You're not to stay alone for a few days my dear boy. Doctor's order," Ducky said and then went his attention to Gibbs. "What a good idea Jethro. Anthony needs lots of bed rest but you have to wake him up every hour so no TV or computer."

"Bed rest? Come on Doc, I can rest by watching movies!" Tony whined.

"DiNozzo, enough! You are going home with me and you are going to bed and get some rest. End of discussion!" Gibbs said firmly and with that grabbed Tony by his left arm and walked him out of Ducky's office.

Tony pouted all the way to his apartment where Gibbs ordered him to pack some most needed things.

Tony got disappointed when Gibbs demanded to check his bag to see what he'd packed.

"DiNozzo, I specifically told you only to pack most needed things. Movies and playboy is not!" Gibbs said angrily and took out the mentioning objects.

"But Boss!"

"No buts!"

So Tony also pouted the whole way to Gibbs' house.

As soon as they entered Gibbs house Gibbs ordered. "It's late get ready for bed. You know where the guest bedroom is. And I expect you to be in bed when I get to you in ten minutes or else!" Gibbs said firmly.

"But boss I'm not tired. The evening is still young," Tony whined.

"You heard Ducky. Doctor's orders. If I don't make you rest we both get into trouble with him. If you're not gone to get ready for bed by the count of three you'll be sorry."

"Come on boss, remember no head slaps for a week."

"One…"

"What are you going to do? If you head slap me you'll be in big trouble with Ducky."

"Two…"

Tony wondered what Gibbs would do if he let him count to three. No he wouldn't slap his head, though he wasn't quite sure, if it had been his dad he knew. He would slap his head so hard without caring about his son's concussion. But would Gibbs? No Gibbs was nothing like his father at all. Even though Gibbs uses corporal punishment which was head slapping but he'd never done it so hard that it'll be counted as physical abuse. Tony started to think he shouldn't be worried at all, it must be empty threats. What could he do instead of head slapping. If he was a child he knew a few things he could do to him, but luckily for him he wasn't. So Tony smiled at Gibbs and went to the couch and tried to get the remote control but Gibbs stopped him.

"Three!" Gibbs forced Tony off the couch and gave him five hard swats on his backside.

Tony looked shocked at Gibbs never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought that Gibbs would spank him.

"Boss you can't do that I'm an adult," Tony whined.

"I warned you. And as you said I'm not allowed to head slap you so I had to find another way to get through to you. Now get ready for bed or do you want to feel a real spanking?"

Tony gulped. "You wouldn't dare, would you?"

"Do you want to find out? You must know me well enough by now to know that I don't do empty threats," Gibbs said not hiding that he was very annoyed by now.

Not daring risking Gibbs to make his threat real Tony hurried to get ready for bed and five minutes later he lay in bed on his stomach he'd tried to be on his back but his backside was still too sore by the five swats Gibbs had given him.

Gibbs smiled for the first time after Tony's accident when he noticed Tony in bed as ordered.

"Good boy. How are you feeling DiNozzo?"

Tony looked disappointed at Gibbs. "Why are you angry at me? Ever since my accident today you're only yelling at me. Calling me DiNozzo, instead of Tony while I'm at your house."

"DiNoz…Tony…I'm angry at you because you risked your life in a childish stunt today and because of that I almost lost my son!"

Tony looked at Gibbs with opened mouth. "Y-your s-son?"

"Yes Tony my son. Haven't you noticed by now that I love you like you were my own son?"

"I-I had a f-feeling but I was afraid to believe in it. Afraid I would get hurt if it turned out not being true."

Gibbs expression softened. He went to Tony and sat at his bedside. "It's true Tony. You're the son I always wanted but never had until now, if you want me as your father that is."

Tony smiled brightly. "Sounds good to me Bos…'Dad'."

Gibbs smiled once again. "So how are you really feeling Ton…son?"

"A little headache that's all. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Get some sleep I'll check up on you from time to time and wake you every hour as Ducky ordered."

Few seconds later Tony was sound asleep. "Yeah right you're not tired at all," Gibbs whispered with a smile and then kissed Tony on the forehead and left the guest bedroom leaving the door open.


	2. Day 1 Part 1

No Head Slapping Anthony for a Week!

By NamanKAL

**A/N: ****Please read warning from prologue. Mention of physical abuse.**

Thank you all who gave me reviews for the prologue to this story. I'm really happy you like it. I hope you like this one too.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NCIS.

Day 1 part 1

It was early in the morning. Tony was already annoyed of Gibbs…his 'dad', annoyed of not letting him sleep.

"Dad please let me sleep. Stop waking me up every hour it's damn annoying!" Tony said sleepily.

"Watch your tone young man! Before I slap you," Gibbs said firmly.

"You not allowed to slap me remember…" Tony mumbled in his pillow.

"Don't worry Tony I do. I didn't mean slap your head, but some other place on your anatomy,"

"What? Where?"

"Have you already forgotten where I swatted you before you went to bed?"

Tony frown his brow. "Sorry boss I don't. Got a major headache at the moment,"

"I swatted your butt,"

"You did what! That's why it hurt when I was on my back last night! But Ducky said no slapping me," Tony said with a frown.

"As far as I remember Ducky didn't mention anything about your butt…How much do you remember from last night?" Gibbs asked worried that he'd forgotten about their talk about their relationship as father and son. He was sure he'd heard Tony calling him dad a few minutes ago.

"Ducky telling you no head slapping me for a week, you bringing me here and you telling me about your paternal feelings towards me…Please don't tell me I remember it wrong about how you feel," Tony said while looking at Gibbs like a lost little boy.

Gibbs gently sat beside Tony on the bed and stroked his hair. "You remember it right. So you remember that but not about the swat I gave you. Looks like you only remember what you want to remember," Gibbs said with a smile. "That's my boy. Get back to sleep. I'll wake you again in an hour and have some breakfast ready for you. Do you want anything for the headache?"

Tony shook his head. "No thank you dad."

When Gibbs thought Tony was fast asleep once again he kissed him on his forehead and left his room.

As soon as Tony was sure Gibbs was gone he opened his eyes. He smiled at the gentle kiss Gibbs had given him on his forehead. Why couldn't Gibbs be his real father? Why was he stuck with an abusive father, who once in a while visit him to use him as a punching bag when he need to pull off some steam. What would Gibbs do if he found out? Would he get angry at him for not telling him about what his father is doing to him? He probably should ask Gibbs to be allowed to stay here permanently then maybe senior DiNozzo would leave him alone.

Tony shouldn't have thought about his father DiNozzo it only made his headache worse and he couldn't fall back to sleep. He got up did his business in the bathroom and put on some clean sweat pants and a T-shirt.

He silently left his room and looked for Gibbs. He could hear a shower running in the master bathroom. He put on his sneakers and silently walked out of Gibbs house for a run. He was sure a quick run would clear his head. He knew he'd get into trouble with Gibbs, but didn't believe Gibbs would spank him just for a quick run. Tony wasn't able to run far before he got sick and had to vomit. He sat on the cold ground for a few minutes before someone came to him. When Tony looked up he noticed it was a police officer about Gibbs' age.

The officer noticed the vomit beside Tony. "Did you have too much to drink son? You better get home and sleep it off."

Tony held his head with both his hands. "No sir. I had an accident yesterday and got a concussion. I think I just ran to fast."

The officer studied Tony for a few minutes. "What's your name and where do you live? I'll bring you home. With a concussion you should be in bed."

"I'm Agent Anthony DiNozzo. It's no need for you to drive me home I can get there without any help. Thanks anyway."

"Agent?"

"Yes I'm an agent by the NCIS," Tony got slowly back on his feet and he still felt a little nauseous.

"O no you're not going home alone in your condition young man. Agent or not, I am driving you home. Do you have any family member I can contact, Agent DiNozzo?"

"No! Please don't call my dad! He'll kill me for sure by embarrassing the DiNozzo name in front of an officer!" Tony said panic clearly shown on his young face, which to the officer at the moment looked like a very scared little kid. In his line of work he'd seen that kind of reaction before from kids that had been severely abused. He promised himself as soon as he'd get the kid safely home he'd look into how the senior DiNozzo was, and besides the name sounded very familiar.

"Do you have anyone you trust who I can contact?"

"Yes my boss Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. I'm living at his house while I'm on sick leave, but there's no need to contact him. It's not far from here and I can walk there myself."

The officer looked sternly at Tony. "Enough young man! You can hardly stand on your own two feet and you're pale as a ghost. I can't believe your boss let you out on your own. Tell me his address or I'll bring you to the hospital."

"No! Please no hospital. Okay I'll tell you his address, just bring me there, but please don't talk to Gibbs. If you tell him he'll skin me alive! Because he doesn't know I went out for a run, he thinks I'm still in bed"

The officer studied Tony once again, but this time he didn't really look scared like he did when he mentioned his father. The reaction to Gibbs felt more like a kid who was scared to be discipline by his caring father. "Sorry but I better follow you the whole way to the door and your boss needs to know that he needs to keep a better eye on you. A concussion isn't something to fool around with."

Tony was once again about to protest, but before he could he got sick again and had to vomit. When the officer was sure he were finished he said, "That's it. I'm bringing you home to your boss now. Come on son."

Tony hadn't any energy left to argue and let the officer almost carry him to his police car. Even though they were only a few blocks away from Gibbs house the officer drove Tony home, since he weren't able to stand on his own two feet any longer.

Tony leaned against the door of the passenger door and closed his eyes. He felt very dizzy and nauseous and was shivering from the frosty weather outside even the blanket which the officer had wrapped around him didn't help him getting warm.

The officer went to the driver seat and looked worriedly over at Tony. "Maybe I should drive you to the hospital."

"You promised me to drive me to my boss' house instead of the hospital if I told you his address."

"Okay, okay. I'll then let your boss decide if you should go to the hospital or not."

oOo

Gibbs got furious as soon as he found out that Tony had left the house. Even though Tony couldn't hear Gibbs he promised him that he'd get a very sore backside as soon as he got his butt back in the house and that he'll put up a baby monitor.

Gibbs picked up his phone and dialed McGee's number. "McGee, get me a baby monitor…I don't care where you get it, just get it! See you in my house in twenty minutes…twenty minutes McGee that's an order!" With that he hung up the phone.

Gibbs was sure that Tony hadn't been able to get far. He hurried to get his jacket. Just as he opened his front door he noticed a police car driving in his driveway. Gibbs' heart skipped a beat he had a feeling it had something to do with Tony. He got relieved when he noticed Tony in the car but he was still worried though.

The officer went out of the car. "Are you special agent Jethro Gibbs?"

"That's me."

"I'm Officer Jarod Banks. I got someone in my car who 'belongs' to you."

"How is he?"

"Not great Agent Gibbs. I'm afraid he'll get a cold. He for sure needs a bed and a doctor to take a look at him."

Gibbs nodded and then helped the officer to get Tony out of the police car.

As soon as they had gotten Tony into the house Gibbs said, "Thank you Officer Banks, I can take it from here."

"You're welcome. I hope he'll get well soon, but it for sure doesn't help when he pulls stunts like go out for a run in his condition especially in this weather."

"Don't worry officer I'll make sure he doesn't again."

Officer Banks wondered if he should mention to Gibbs of his suspicions about the young agent's father, but decided otherwise. He wanted to investigate first to find out if there really was something to it.

To get Tony warm Gibbs got a warm bath ready for him while he rested on the couch, but first he called Ducky and he promised to come as soon as possible.

Tony was barely awake when Gibbs helped him with a bath not even enough to blush when Gibbs undressed him.

Just as Gibbs had tucked Tony into bed after his bath McGee arrived. Gibbs looked annoyed at his clock. "I said twenty minutes McGee, it took you thirty."

"Sorry boss there was a road block because of an acci…"

"Never mind McGee. You got the baby monitor?"

"Yes sir. Do you mind me asking, what you going to use it for?"

"To monitor a wayward Agent."

"Wayward agent? O you mean DiNozzo? I heard he's here to recuperate."

Gibbs just nodded and took the baby monitor from McGee. "Thanks McGee. You want any coffee?"

"No thank you boss. I better go back to the NCIS headquarters I got a lot of paperwork that needs to be done."

"Then I better not hold you from it any longer, I don't want to be the reason for you to get a head slapping from your boss for not doing your job," Gibbs said with a smile.

McGee smiled back and then left.

oOo

Ducky left Gibbs house after he'd been there for two hours talking with Gibbs. He'd calm Gibbs by telling him that Tony would be fine if he just stayed in bed and take his medication.

Gibbs was in Tony's room when he woke up. As soon as he was sure Tony was feeling a lot better he was ready for reprimanding him.

"Anthony," Gibbs said firmly.

Oh o I'm in big trouble. Big boss man called me Anthony. "Boss?"

"Anthony, I think it's time to show you I don't do empty threats!"

Tony gulped when he noticed the seriousness expression on his 'dad's' face.

"Please, 'dad' I'm sick," Tony said with puppy dog eyes.

"You should have thought about that before you left my house while you're sick," he said while he gave Tony a hard swat on his backside.

"OW!"

Gibbs sat down on the side of Tony's bed. "That swat was only the beginning Anthony," and with that Gibbs got Tony over his knee, but made sure Tony's head was on the bed so that he wouldn't get sick by facing down on the floor.

"Boss…dad…no, please!" Tony pleaded.

Gibbs raised his hand high in the air…

TBC


	3. Day 1 Part 2

No Head slapping Anthony for a Week Day 1 part 2

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews and I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for an update. I had planned to first post this part till I finished the story, but my muse has gone on a long strike and I hope you can help me get my muse back. So I need as much positive feedback as I can get. I have started on the day 2, so let's hope I'll be able to finish that one before the end of this year.

Gibbs hand slapped down hard on Tony's backside. "OW!" Tony cried out. Gibbs lectured him about not risking his health like that again while he spanked Tony's backside until the young man cried whole heartedly and said he was sorry over and over again. If Gibbs needed to be honest, he really hated to be the reason for Tony's pain. Gibbs stopped spanking him, he got him off his knees and placed a pillow on his lap and gently guided Tony to sit on his lap. He knew that he was too old to sit on his lap, but he had a feeling Tony needed this. Tony buried himself in his 'dad's' neck and kept crying. Gibbs soothed him as he would his own daughter if she'd still been alive.

oOo

Tony was embarrassed that he was acting like a five year old toward Gibbs, like sitting on his lap and crying on his boss' shoulder, but he couldn't help himself. Even though he was sad and embarrassed he was also happy, happy that Gibbs kept his promise and that meant he really cared about him, though he would never be fond of being spanked. If only Gibbs was his father.

oOo

Gibbs comforted Tony as best as he could. Thinking it was very important to comfort the one you've spanked and to let them know that he or her has been forgiven. "You've forgiven but please don't scare me like that again. It's very important that you take care of yourself." Gibbs said.

"Really? You were scared because of me?" Gibbs could hear the surprise in Tony's voice.

"Yes I was."

"Why?"

"Because I love you as if you were my own flesh and blood. You're my son and I don't want to lose you."

Tony was speechless for awhile.

"Why is it hard for you to believe that?" Gibbs asked.

"My father never cared like that. He…"

Gibbs could feel Tony getting tense. He hugged him tighter. He hoped that Tony would open up to him about his father before the end of this week.

"While you're here you'll find out how it is to be cared for. I promise you that son."

"But do you really have to show that to me by spanking me? It hurts and I'm too old to be spanked."

"As I'm not allowed to head slap you for a week I'll slap your butt instead. So if you don't want a spanking then you better behave. And when you're acting like a child then expect to be treated like one."

"Ahh Boss. You know how hard it is for me to behave."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah I know. So try harder."

Gibbs was surprised that Tony didn't show any signs that he wanted off his lap. And he was happy about it. He knew it should be strange to have an adult male on his lap and hug him like he was a little kid. But as he had a bad feeling that Tony really never had been on a parents' lap before not even as a child, he was going to give what the boy had missed for so long. By instinct Gibbs started to rock back and forth while talking soothing words to his son who was crying because of the spanking he'd received and Gibbs had a feeling that it wasn't only because of the spanking but something else maybe because of what he'd been missing when he was a child. Gibbs then remembered a lullaby he song to Kelly when she was sad and he started to sing it to Tony like it was a natural thing to do. It didn't take long before the crying stopped. Gibbs looked down and saw that Tony's eyes started to droop and few minutes later he was sound asleep. Gibbs was afraid to wake him up if he laid down on his bed so he waited a little and let himself enjoy the moment. About an hour later he gently tucked Tony in bed making sure he wasn't laying on his sore backside. He kissed his son's forehead and then turned on the baby monitor McGee had bought for him.

oOo

Tony slept most of the day. Gibbs went to check on him every half hour to wake him because of his concussion and Tony fell easily back to sleep. Even though the baby monitor was on Gibbs didn't quite trust it so he regularly went to Tony to see for himself that he was okay.

At dinner time Gibbs thought he better get Tony up as he was afraid he wouldn't be able to sleep the night if he let him sleep the rest of the day. And he for sure didn't want Tony to stay up at night unsupervised and he needed to get a good night sleep himself, if he wanted to be able to have the strength to take care of Tony. He made lasagna for diner and went to wake up Tony. He was still burring his head deep in his pillow. Gibbs took a seat on the side of the bed. He gently caressed Tony's head. "Time to wake up Tony. Diner time."

"Mm g' aw'y."

After trying to get his son out of the bed that felt like hours for Gibbs he had enough, he gave Tony a firm swat on his butt. "Time to get up before the food get's cold."

Tony yelped why he hurried to get out of bed. "Ow! Daaad that hurt!"

"Well it did get you out of bed. Didn't it? Kitchen now!" Gibbs said firmly.

Tony pouted, but he didn't dare to disobey Gibbs at the moment so he hurried to the kitchen. When he saw what was on the menu his mood lid up as it after pizza was his second favorite food.

As Tony didn't even acknowledged broccoli Gibbs put a good amount of it on his plate. Tony pouted, "Ahhh come on Boss. I hate broccoli."

"Eat your broccoli. It's healthy. You won't get any dessert if you don't eat it. Tony let out a frustrated sigh and reluctantly ate the broccoli. He forgot all about it when it came to dessert. It was Italian ice cream.

oOo

After dinner Gibbs made sure that Tony lay comfortably on the couch in the living room. McGee had set up a TV and Tony's DVD-player and brought some of his DVDs. While Gibbs let Tony watch some movies he read a book. Before the second movie was over Tony was sound asleep. Gibbs carried him to the guest room which now was Tony's room. He gently dressed him in pajamas and tucked him in.

Not long after Gibbs went to bed himself as he had a feeling that he was going spent most of his energy in taking care of Tony. He wondered what mischief Tony would get into tomorrow.

TBC


End file.
